


Closer

by thegreyfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, M/M, S&M, Saturn almost dissociates a few times does that need a warning? idk, Scratching, Watersports, a short period of dubcon, a very tiny bit of orgasm denial, blowjob, degredation, he dissociates during sex a lot, somehow angst got into the middle of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreyfox/pseuds/thegreyfox
Summary: Saturn and Archer try out desperation, watersports, and an aphrodisiac.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another roleplay with tumblr users attitxde and galaxy-commander.

When he had first messaged Saturn, Archer was in need, but he was more than capable of keeping himself held with little to no problem. However, as time dragged on he found himself growing more tempted to relieve himself, and getting more desperate. Not enough to need to hold himself physically, but getting close.

In fact, he had decided that if Saturn wasn't at the hotel in the next ten minutes he'd just go and then fill up on water once he arrived. However, not long after he heard a knock at the door, and quickly went to open it. Upon seeing his other half, he moved out of the way so that he could enter.

"I'd prefer if we just got into things, if that's alright with you?"

The commander held out the bottle he'd brought as he stepped inside, smirking. "First, shall we decide who uses this? I think it should only be one of us, as it was pretty powerful when me and Nathan used it. Though it was some of the best sex I'd had in a few weeks..." For the moment, he sat on the couch, swirling the liquid inside- blood red, though transparent.

Archer closed the door once Saturn had stepped in, and locked it. He followed him back into the living room area, and when presented with the bottle, he eyed the liquid suspiciously. "Well..." He began slowly, "you're always telling me that you want me to be rougher with you... and aphrodisiacs are supposed to like... bring out the more animalistic side in a person, right? So... why not me? And if it doesn't work, then you could use it tomorrow, if you have enough left?"

Saturn's eyes lit up, and his smile grew wider. "More or less, yes... And alright! Grab a drink and we can mix it with that. It doesn't have much of a taste, but it's enough that you don't really want to take it on its own." He didn't even try to hide how he was already turned on.

"Is it safe to take with alcohol?" He was assuming yes, but he wanted to be absolutely sure. Archer wasted no time in heading to the kitchen area, and while he really didn't want to think about drinking anything else, given how full he was, he figured it'd be best if he took it right away. "And do you want anything to drink? By the way, go ahead and get undressed for me, if you will."

"Mm," he hummed as the vial was placed on the couch as he stripped. "I don't really know? Better safe than sorry with this, honestly. I'd rather not have to take you to the hospital because we wanted to have a good time." Once he was undressed, he sat back on the couch, again not trying to hide anything, twirling the small bottle in his hands.

"Good point." Archer got a can of cola out from the fridge, and a glass from a nearby cabinet to go along with it. After popping it open, he poured it into the crystal, which only served to annoy him further. Afterwards, he brought both the glass and the half empty can back into the living room, and offered Saturn the can for himself, if he so desired.

He took it gladly, knocking it back and handing over the vial. "Just a few drops is enough. Nathan uh... had a bit more and we were going all night. I couldn't work the next day, too sore." He smiled at Archer, sheepish but with no trace of shame.

Archer set the glass down on the coffee table (which required bending over, something he really didn't want to do right at that moment), and after opening the vial, he carefully allowed two drops to fall into his drink. The vial was sealed and handed back over to his boyfriend. "To be quite honest, I'd like if we could start right after I drink this, because I'm starting to get quite desperate, and I don't find any pleasure from holding, if I'm at all honest."

... Ah. Although he kept smiling, he was certain now that he was only getting on his boyfriend's nerves. "Of course! How do you want to start, then?" The vial was put on the coffee table, Saturn picking up the bag he'd brought with him, filled with the toys he'd brought.

"I honestly don't mind." Archer drained the glass in seconds flat, then placed it back on the coffee table. "I'm sorry if I seem snappy or angry, I promise I'm not. I just tend to get on edge easily when I have to go. I promise that I'm not angry with you, and that I do legitimately want to do this." As he spoke he begun undressing, doing away with his belt first, which relieved some pressure from his aching full bladder.

That helped a bit... "Thank you... Sorry I'm a bit timid, dear." He walked calmly to the bedroom, placing the bag on the bed and heading to the bathroom to grab a few towels. The less mess they made, the better.

"No, it's okay, I promise." Archer followed, and once in the bedroom he continued undressing. "Can you tell me exactly what you had in mind for us to do? I don't really have any limits, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well..." He looked over at Archer. For Nathan, it took about fifteen minutes for the aphrodisiac to take effect, but Archer was smaller than the secretary, so... "I was thinking about sucking you off until it takes effect." It would mean his stretching would be minimal to nonexistent, but he could certainly handle that.

"I really wouldn't mind that, but I'm not sure I can keep myself held for much longer." How he wasn't physically holding himself yet was a mystery, perhaps it was sheer determination. Either that, or he was too embarrassed to show 'weakness' in front of his boyfriend. "If you did it now, I can assure you that I'll end up pissing on you."

With him faltering in mid stride, it was a wonder Saturn didn't trip. He was silent as he laid the towels down, trying to gather the courage. "Well," his voice was small, just barely loud enough to be heard. "M-Maybe I'd like that." Could the ground just swallow him now?

At his other half's confession, Archer could feel a flush coming to his features, and he wasted no time in stepping over to the bed and getting comfortable. "Then I'd be happy to do that for you." He paused for a moment, only long enough to gather his thoughts. "Do you want me to warn you, or not?"

 _Oh gods._ Saturn could feel himself getting warm now, face turning a bit red. "I... y-yeah." He crawled onto the bed to settle himself between his boyfriend's legs, licking from base to tip before going down all the way and swallowing around him.

Archer had never honestly thought that mixing his desperation and sex could be pleasurable, but he figured he shouldn't have underestimated his other half... After all, he knew how talented Saturn was. Hesitantly he reached down to gently thread his fingers through the commander's hair as he got to work... unfortunately, not too long in, he felt himself leak a bit.

He felt that- swallowed it easily, continued with what he was doing. He'd _definitely_ be lying if he said it didn't turn him on even more. One of his hands came up to start stroking him along with everything else, and he looked up at Archer with wide eyes.

He had a feeling that Saturn would've noticed, and Archer considered apologizing, but it was taking nearly all of his concentration to keep from letting go. His fingers curled into the commander's hair, and he gave a soft whine as he felt himself leak a little more. "I don't think I can hold on any longer... I'm sorry."

A hand reached up to pet the hand in his hair, and Saturn went all the way down on him again with the intention of having his boyfriend piss directly down his throat. If it would be too much for him to swallow, well, he didn't have to be active in swallowing it, right? And if it became too much for him, he'd just pull off again.

Archer found himself surprised at just how bold Saturn was being, but at the silent coaxing, he allowed himself to relax. He probably wouldn't have been able to hold on a second longer, even if he had to, if he was at all honest with himself. His fingers tightened further in his boyfriend's hair as he allowed himself to piss, a quiet relieved moan leaving him.

 _Oh gods,_ that was hot... in both meanings of the word. He could feel the warmth travel down his throat into his stomach, and he moaned at the feeling. He couldn't handle the temptation anymore- reaching down, he started teasing the head of his own cock, eyes nearly shut in pleasure.

Fucking hell, it felt _so good_ to let go, and Archer was quite sure that if he had been given just a bit more attention beforehand, he probably he could've come just from the relief that was washing over him. His grip on Saturn's hair tightened further, and he had to resist the urge to arch up into that wonderful mouth of his.

Once he was certain his boyfriend was done, he pulled off, letting out a soft whimper at how full he felt. The aphrodisiac should be kicking in any moment now, and that combined with what happened had Saturn nearly squirming in anticipation. But for now, he lowered himself back on Archer's cock, sucking on the head again.

Another soft pleasured whine was coaxed out of him when Saturn returned to paying him attention, and he couldn't help but lift up slightly. Just the bit of attention he'd been given combined with the overwhelming relief was more than enough to have him right on the very edge. "Don't you dare stop," he managed to hiss out quietly, tone sharp.

He _didn't_ dare, instead starting to stroke the rest of him while his tongue lapped at the slit, dipping in. His other hand moved on to gently stroking himself, nearly whimpering at the pleasure- though he was still almost too hot to think straight.

Just that little bit more was enough to push Archer over the edge, and he groaned quietly as he came. His grip on Saturn's hair was vice tight, and he wasn't about to let him up until he was completely spent. Of course, Saturn swallowed all of it, continuing to suck until he was sure Archer was done. Already, it seemed his boyfriend was being a bit rougher... and he very much liked that. He could only wait eagerly for when the aphrodisiac took full control.

It was quite clear that the aphrodisiac had begun to work, as Archer was definitely becoming more aggressive. He pulled the commander off by his hair, something he normally never would have done. "All fours, _now."_ He hissed while releasing his grip. "Don't make me wait, either." Saturn could feel himself grow so much hotter at how commanding his boyfriend was- and so it was his own need, not his boyfriend's command that had him scrambling to do as he asked, ass in the air and head on the sheets.

While Archer had been waiting for Saturn to arrive, he had taken the time to place a few things on the bedside table, one of those being a bottle of lubricant, which was taken hold of. Two of his fingers were slicked up in the cool liquid, and immediately he pushed them in, not taking the time to go slow or be gentle in the least bit. In fact, he didn't even wait for his other half to adjust, instead immediately beginning to scissor and twist.

Back arching, Saturn spread his legs wider, letting out a low moan. This was _exactly_ what he wanted, and it was hard to resist either taking hold of himself or pushing back on those fingers. Instead, he focused on biting the sheets, anticipating more very soon.

Even though he'd just come, Archer was _still_ hard, and he could hardly be patient enough to prepare Saturn. Had he been in his right mind, he probably would've felt guilty for not paying him any proper attention, like he almost always did. However, he spent a few more moments stretching him, before his fingers were withdrawn. After setting his glasses aside and slicking himself up, he pushed in, being anything _but_ gentle.

And that was just what Saturn wanted, what he _loved._ Were it not for how he was biting the sheets, his moan would have been a lot louder (though it was already loud enough). The way he involuntarily clenched around him _hurt_ (although the initial penetration did so just as much), but he still pushed back against his boyfriend, wanting nothing but more.

It was so fucking difficult to keep still, Archer wanted to begin right away, but even with his mind hazy from such an intense lust, he still managed to keep still in an attempt to allow Saturn to adjust... for all of a few moments shy of a minute, at least. _Definitely_ nowhere long enough, but Archer just couldn't help himself. He began a quick yet shallow pace, nails digging into Saturn's hips as he held him.

Hands curled into fists in the sheets, more moans leaving him as his boyfriend moved. No, it wasn't enough time for him to adjust, but Saturn _liked_ it that way. It felt so wonderful... but he still wanted more.

It seemed as if the aphrodisiac had turned Archer into a relatively selfish lover, as it appeared that he didn't really care all that much for Saturn's wellbeing. By now he should have at least asked if the younger man was alright, but it looked as if he either hadn't considered Saturn's comfort, or just didn't care. He also hadn't taken the time to tend to him, either, instead continuing at the pace he'd set. However, he did at least angle his hips correctly to ensure that he would get his prostate with each pass.

A muffled whine of pleasure, and his legs spread a bit more. He didn't care that Archer was being 'selfish'- in fact, he didn't see it as selfish at all, because this was exactly what he wanted. But as the pain faded, dulled, he could feel himself slipping under, now digging his nails into his palms to try to ward it off.

Archer didn't spend much more time with his 'slow' pace, instead choosing to not only quicken it, but also offer more force. Without warning he bent over his other half so that he could bite into his shoulder. Normally, his bites were relatively gentle, and he rarely ever left a lasting mark... but this time, he'd clamped down hard enough to taste blood.

The bite brought him back to reality very fast, with a moan and his head coming up from the bed only to drop back down. _"F-uck..."_ In the back of his mind, he thought about how guilty Archer would feel when the drug wore off, but right now, he didn't care very much. Only thing that mattered was the heat threatening to burn him alive and the sharp pain in his shoulder.

Normally, the taste, sight, and smell of blood would've been enough to kill the mood for Archer. But for some reason, he found himself thrilled by it, and he greedily lapped at the mark he'd left. He wanted to say something, but no matter how hard he tried to think, which was incredibly difficult given just how fucking aroused he was, and how warm he felt, nothing would come to mind. To make up for that, he allowed his dominant hand to come up and gently caress Saturn's side, before digging his nails in and raking them down. Apparently, his intention was to leave marks that would last for longer than just over night.

If _Archer_ was feeling warm, Saturn was just as warm, if not even warmer. The caress felt wonderful, gentleness to contrast the roughness of it all- until the sensation turned to _pain,_ and he let out a squeak. He was burning, everything was too much but also just enough, and he felt more _alive_ than he had in a very long time. The sensations were cutting, the pleasure itself almost painful, and _this was what he loved._ "P-Please, ha-rder..."

In response to the request for more, Archer gave a low, almost feral growl. It was just about the best he could manage for a return vocalization, and to signify that he had heard his partner. He wanted to ask Saturn if he thought he deserved it, fuck, part of him even _wanted_ to degrade him for daring to ask for _more,_ to call him a greedy little whore, but the words just wouldn't come. And so, Archer settled for biting into the back of Saturn's neck as he began giving full thrusts, instead of the shallow ones he had been offering earlier.

It felt like it'd only just started and also that it'd been going on for hours. But no matter which it was, he was getting close. He wanted so badly to reach down and start stroking himself again, but he didn't think Archer would like it in this state... So instead, he simply hung on, gasps and moans coming from every thrust.

Archer most definitely would not have liked the idea of Saturn touching himself. Normally he wouldn't mind, he'd probably even feel guilty for not tending to him in the first place, but in his current mindset, it would've bothered him. He figured that by the sounds his boyfriend was making, he was close, and so he stopped holding back, instead practically impaling Saturn with each thrust.

"What's the matter?" He managed to get out, his voice a low, lustful, condescending growl. "Does the pretty little whore want to come?"

It was a miracle those words themselves didn't make him come- though they certainly pushed him a lot closer to the edge. Combined with how Archer wasn't holding back... "P-P-Ple-ase..." It was all he could get out with as much as he was feeling.

"Beg me like the worthless needy whore that you are," Archer demanded, an icy edge to his words. His own breaths came in quick, nearly desperate pants. He was so close. _So fucking close,_ and while he normally would have hung on, or at least tried his best to do so, he didn't care if he came before Saturn. While he waited for an answer, he bit into his neck once more, yet again tasting blood.

It took all his willpower not to come right then and there, but he was determined- partially because he didn't know what Archer would do in this state. He begged again, though his voice was shaky and he barely had the breath for it. He was being burnt alive and yet so cold and everything was so much.

Nails dug further into Saturn's hip, easily biting into his flesh, and Archer kept his vigorous pace up, not holding back in even the slightest bit. Upon letting go of the commander's neck, he found himself hissing, venom dripping from every syllable, "No. You don't deserve it." A slight pause, and he was continuing, "if you even _think_ about coming, you'll regret it." Fucking Arceus, he was right on the edge, and part of him was hoping that Saturn wouldn't be able to hold off.

 _Fuck,_ that was exactly what he _didn't_ want to hear... He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back, and suddenly he was afraid of Archer, of what he would do. "I ca-... I c-can't h-old it b-back, p-ple-ase..." He could already feel it overwhelming him, though he wasn't coming just yet.

Of course he'd beg; Archer didn't know why he wasn't expecting that. His boyfriend was a needy, desperate, self-entitled little slut that couldn't keep his fucking hands to himself. "I said no." Archer repeated himself, much more firm this time. He raked his nails down his side once more, and he _almost_ hoped that the pain would be enough to send him over the edge.

And that it did, everything going white hot as he spilled onto the sheets, clenching around his boyfriend. Once it was over, he started apologizing, hoping it would be enough to avoid any trouble. "I-I'm sorry, ma-ster, I-I'm sorry, s-sorry..."

The sensation of having Saturn tighten around him instantly pushed him over the edge, and Archer groaned quietly as he came. He offered a few more thrusts, still just as rough, but much slower, before eventually he pulled out. "Ssshhh..." He got out quietly between his panting. He ran his hand along Saturn's lower back in a gentle, affectionate manner. "You're fine, relax." His tone was calm and sweet, just as it normally was.

There was a whimper as he was filled, and it felt amazing, but he was shaking now- until Archer reassured him. That was all it took for him to go limp, panting, allowing himself to enjoy the afterglow. "Thank you... thank you..."

Archer laid out next to Saturn and draped an arm over him. He really wished he could pull him in close, but he just didn't have the energy to try and force his other half on to his side. "There's no need to thank me, I don't even know why you are. I should be thanking you."

It took a while, but Saturn eventually managed to collapse from his position and crawl his way over to Archer- despite the fear he was feeling earlier (although that had long since faded). "I dunno either..." He was too tired to explain, too tired to care that he was bleeding onto the sheets (although it wasn't too much). All he cared about was the warmth, both coming from within himself and from his boyfriend. "Love you..."

"I love you as well," Archer purred as he held his other half close. He nuzzled the back of his neck while he allowed a hand to gently caress his stomach. He still felt so warm, so high, the euphoric feeling intensified by the rush of endorphins from his orgasm. Everything felt so fucking good, and he didn't want it to end.

The commander nuzzled against Archer, completely content, feeling like he was laying beside a fireplace- pleasantly warm all over. He felt so good (excusing the wounds that were starting to ache), and he never wanted the feelings to end.

Soon enough the pleasant sensations faded away, and Archer found himself reflecting on what had just happened... and almost immediately guilt settled in. Fuck. He was a terrible lover; he hadn't helped Saturn out, he'd insulted him, and he'd tried to deny him. How fucking dare he? He was a horrible boyfriend... There was no doubt in his mind that Saturn was unhappy with him, and he had no idea of what to do. How was he supposed to fix this?

Unaware for the moment, Saturn let out one of the soft noises he always made when he felt safe- until he noticed his boyfriend tense up. "What's wrong, love," he questioned without looking up- that would be too much effort right now.

Archer remained silent when addressed, aside from a soft, pathetic whine. After a few moments, he pulled away in order to put some distance between them. "I'm so sorry." He knew for a fact that the words probably wouldn't mean anything, and he had a feeling that Saturn wouldn't want to hear them. The sensation of guilt built further, and he could feel the panic rising in his chest.

There was a noise of surprise when Archer did that, and he finally looked up, eyes wide. "I... I don't know what you're sorry for? That was the best I've ever had, I... I don't know what you're apologizing for. Whatever you did, it's okay, I promise." He could feel his own panic rising as he saw Archer do the same- he didn't know what he could do when he was half asleep.

"I... I treated you so terribly..." Archer stammered. "I hurt you, I didn't help you, I tried to deny you," he elaborated. "I said things to you that I shouldn't have... I didn't treat you with even the slightest bit of respect." Fuck, he was no better than Michael. Archer had always promised himself that he'd never allow himself to disrespect someone in such a manner. The more he reflected, the more he wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"O-Okay, let me break this down..." Oh gods, he was so scared of messing this up and making Archer feel even worse. "First of all, I'm a huge masochist, what you did was make me feel amazing. U-Um, the denial was fine, I don't mind that, a-and I love degradation and being treated like an object. Everything you listed is literally some of my biggest kinks. I swear."

While he had heard Saturn, Archer couldn't help but think that he was lying, just to make him feel better about what had happened. He wanted to believe him, but the feeling of guilt was overwhelming and it threatened to swallow him whole. "I'm so sorry," he repeated himself yet again. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm no better than _him."_ And _this_ was the reason that Archer couldn't allow himself to be rough.

"No." His voice was firm this time. "Listen, this is what I've been _wanting,_ so don't. And besides, it was a drug. You weren't even responsible for your actions." He sighed, moving closer to Archer. "I'm not angry, love... I promise. This was the best I've ever had in a while- in fact, I'll probably ask Nathan to be just as rough as you just were. Because as I said, I _loved_ it. I love being bitten and scratched until I bleed, I love being humiliated and degraded, I love being treated like an object in bed. _You did nothing wrong._ In fact, you did everything right. Please believe me..." If this didn't work, he was likely going to burst into tears. What was he _thinking?!_ He knew there was a reason why Archer didn't want to be rough... What his boyfriend said in the heat of the moment was right, he _was_ a selfish, self-centered, entitled asshole.

Archer tensed when Saturn moved in closer to him, it was likely clear to see what was going on in his mind; he was afraid that he was going to lash out. However, as the commander continued speaking, Archer eventually relaxed, and hesitantly he reached out for him, eventually pulling him in close. He remained quiet for several long moments as he allowed himself to calm down.

"You're not mad?" He asked, doing his best to not sound hopeful. "And... are you sure? That you actually like that? Even if you do, I should've at least helped you... I'm very sorry that I didn't."

Saturn relaxed himself and nearly purred when Archer pulled him in closer, eyes sliding shut with a smile on his face. At the question, he wiggled up so he could press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I'm not mad in the slightest, love. And I can get off with just penetration as you saw, and in fact prefer it. So you didn't do anything wrong, I promise." That said, he wiggled back downwards so he could bury his face in Archer's chest again. "If anyone should be sorry, it would be me," he mumbled. "I knew you feared being too rough, knew the aphrodisiac would _make_ you rougher, and I suggested it anyway..."

The affection was freely returned, and Archer gently ran his fingers through his other half's hair. "I had no idea you could reach the end just with penetration," he admitted. Part of him was extremely jealous, but he wasn't about to voice that, it'd do him no good. "And it's okay. I've honestly never been rough with anyone until tonight. I've always been too afraid to..." He gave another pass with his fingers before continuing. "I know this is likely going to sound stupid... but would you let me make it up to you?"

The commander nearly purred at the hand in his hair, pressing into it. "I thought you knew, honestly... Oh well. And still... I knew what would happen, but I didn't think about how it would affect you. Again." _Like I always fucking do, I didn't think about anyone but myself. Stupid, selfish, worthless._ And while the offer had him squirming, there was that feeling of guilt again. He sighed almost imperceptively, trying to get closer to his boyfriend. Were they both doomed to be left with nothing but guilt every time they fucked?

"I don't know... Guilt is doing weird things. I'm willing to try, but... We might need to stop in the middle. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, honest," Archer had said, in reference to Saturn admitting that he hadn't thought about how he would've been affected. "Maybe..." he began, elongating the word a bit, "this was for the best..." And another pass with his fingers. "I suppose that I have an irrational fear of becoming like him," he explained. "I've always been too afraid to be overly dominant because of how I was treated. But... seeing how content and satisfied you are is really relieving, I guess?" He paused again. "And besides, I wouldn't mind going another round anyway, if you're interested."

And that brought a smile to Saturn's face, relieved some of the guilt. "That's good... I mean, if you didn't enjoy doing it, well, that's one thing, but... If you're terrified of it..." He shook his head, nuzzling his boyfriend. "Not that there's anything wrong with it, of course... It just makes me worry." He was rambling now, and so he stopped with that train of thought.

"I'd love to, but I might pass out in the middle, so there's that. Or dissociate. One or the other..."

"I'll be honest... after I left him, I had a fear of being submissive for quite some time. I wouldn't bottom or even let anyone touch me... it took a lot of trust building with someone before I let him do anything for me. Obviously, I've gotten over that." Archer reached over to the bed side table so that he could grab the bottle of lubricant. "My point is, maybe with enough work, I can give you what you want." He hesitated after he'd gotten his answer. "As long as you don't mind, I'm okay with that. It's not like I haven't had someone pass out on me during sex before."

Saturn stretched as soon as Archer pulled away. "Mm, I'm always up for more sex, unless I'm not..." Exhaustion was making him slur his words a bit, but he didn't care much. "And don't worry about giving me what I want... I haven't been able to give you the same. We can work towards both of us having the best time at the same time together. Move towards that together. Whatever..." He was babbling again, like he always did when he was tired.

"It's okay. We'll get there one day, eventually." Archer leaned in to place a kiss to Saturn's cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this? If so, then please lay back for me. And... do you want me to stop if you fall asleep, or would you rather I continue?" As he asked, he sat back on his ankles. "I don't want to do something without your consent, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

He turned onto his back with a smile, legs spreading again. "Mm, keep going. Honestly, I find that hot for some reason..." He knew the reason, but he didn't want Archer to hear it.

"Alright." Archer poured a bit of the lubricant into his hand and slicked himself up. "Do you want me to be sure you come as well, if you do fall asleep?" He didn't want to just assume.

"... I don't really know? I've never thought about that, to be honest." And he'd never really had someone fuck him until he fell asleep, so he really didn't know what to do. "Um... use your best judgement?"

"To be quite honest, I'll likely try to finish you off as well. I'd feel guilty if you didn't get to, but I did." Archer made himself comfortable between Saturn's thighs. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? If you have any hesitation, we don't have to. I won't be upset with you for saying no."

"That's fine with me." Even though he really didn't have the energy, he was already half hard with anticipation. "And relax, love. I'm sure." Reaching up, he gently pulled his boyfriend down into a kiss. "Relax."

Archer was more than happy to return the affection, and once they parted, he pushed in. While he waited for Saturn to adjust, he worked a hand between them and allowed his fingers to gently trail along his arousal.

The commander hummed in pleasure, turning his head on the side and closing his eyes. When Archer stopped, however, he rolled his hips. "Don't worry, I'm already stretched well enough. You don't have to wa-it." The touch was enough for his breath to hitch, and he could feel his face burning a bit in embarrassment.

He couldn't help the sly grin that crossed his features at the sweet sound that he had coaxed out of his other half, and Archer found himself keeping still for a few moments anyways, just to tease him. His fingers curled around Saturn's arousal, and he gently brushed his thumb along the head he finally set a slow pace with his hips.

That brought another soft sound out of him- but he looked up at Archer with a pout at how slow the pace was. "If I weren't so tired, I'd ride you..." Instead, he started to push back lazily with each thrust, trying to get more out of it.

It was his turn to flush at the mental image that brought about, and before he could stop himself, he found himself speaking, "Well, there's always tomorrow..." Archer angled his hips and proceeded to increase the pace a bit, while he began stroking Saturn fully.

Saturn's noise was a bit louder this time, and he laid his head back down, eyes sliding shut. "Y-Yeah..." Looked like there was no chance of him falling asleep now.

As he slid his thumb along the head of Saturn's arousal yet again, Archer leaned down so that he could bite into his neck. Harder than he normally did, but not with enough force to puncture.

 _That_ made the commander shiver, letting out a breathy whine. His legs spread wider, his brow creased in pleasure. He had been sliding under, but that bite brought him right back.

Another bite, this time in an area he hadn't yet touched, and Archer was sucking at the pale flesh he had ahold of. A few moments later, he let go so that he could observe his work. "Do you want more?" He asked quietly.

And that one left him panting, growing even hotter when he realized he'd be marked for more than a few days. Markings that would show the world he belonged to Archer, and he was going to wear a low cut shirt for sure. "Please," he whined at the question, exhausted but still _needing._

Rarely did Archer ever mark Saturn, he tended to feel guilty for doing so, especially since he knew that the commander slept with other people. He felt as if he wasn't exactly welcome to do so, even though Saturn had never said such a thing. Upon being given an answer, Archer increased not only the pace but also the force of his thrusts.

And like always, a hand reached up to grasp the pillow tightly, while legs wrapped around Archer's waist, trying to encourage him to go even harder. He didn't think he'd end up falling asleep now.

The silent coaxing was successful, and Archer proceeded to give his other half exactly what he wanted. His pace became more frantic than he usually was, and his hand followed suit, instead of the loose grip and slow pace he had been offering prior.

Proof that Saturn didn't have much stamina: he'd already just come, and he was getting close. The familiar coil of heat in his abdomen was growing, getting hotter, starting to fill his entire body as every thrust pulled a quiet cry from him.

If he had to guess, Archer would say that Saturn was quickly approaching the edge, which he had no problems with. He was getting there as well, and he could only assume his increased sensitivity was due to the aphrodisiac, which was quickly wearing off. As he gave an unusually rough thrust, his thumb gently ran along the head of his boyfriend's dick.

They both sent a wave of pleasure through the commander, who shuddered under the assault with a choked gasp. After that, it took only a few months for his muscles to lock up, entire body tensing as he came.

The sensation of having Saturn tightening around him was enough to push Archer over the edge, and he gave a soft, nearly inaudible groan while he came as well. He continued to stroke Saturn until he was confident that he was satisfied. Only then did he break away and lay next to him.

There was a pleased whimper as he was filled before Saturn went limp, eyes closed and panting. It took a few minutes, but he eventually stirred, looking around before latching onto his boyfriend. "I... that was good..." Sure, he was exhausted, but he was going to let Archer know he liked it.

Archer was more than happy to pull Saturn in close and nuzzle his neck affectionately. "Really?" He asked quietly. "I had a lot of fun, as well. Thank you." He pulled the blankets up over them and gave a content sigh. "I don't know about you, but I'm more than exhausted now."

"Same..." Not only exhausted, but he felt gross, sweaty and sticky now. Did he have enough energy to do anything about it, though? Hell no. Instead, he buried his head in Archer's chest, falling asleep in no time.


End file.
